


Time

by hamwrites



Series: Bertannie Week Drabbles [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Small fluff, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamwrites/pseuds/hamwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie smiled to herself. Maybe, just maybe, somethings were worth being on time for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> aaah I did it I made it through on somewhat on time for the whole week ;u; I had a blast celebrating bertannie week and I hope I did the ship justice <3   
> kind of a college AU in which Bert and Annie live in a house together  
> I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes in here, English is not my primary language and I did this is a rush gomen

"Hold still, Annie! The more you fidget the more it’ll hurt, " Bertholdt said as he continued to tug the girl’s thin blonde hair into various twists and braids, a couple bobby pins sticking out of his mouth. Annie just grunted in response, sulking as her boyfriend continued to yank her hair up into god knows what kind of updo. They were both attending Krista Reis’s birthday party later that day, and Bertholdt had gotten the heads up from Armin that it was a formal-esque event because of her high-class parents. Not suits or tuxedo worthy, but still presentable.

Bertholdt had already dressed himself in a white button-up shirt, a dark purple pullover, a pair of jeans and some tightops. It was nothing too showy, but her hoped it would be enough to please the perky blonde’s parents.

The sleepy blonde sitting in his crossed legs on the bathroom floor, however, had completely disregarded her alarm clock and assured Bert that she would be ready in 15 minutes. She had said that almost an hour ago, and he was now rushing to do her hair nicely while she nonchalantly sipped her orange juice, wearing nothing but her undergarments and socks.

Every once in a while, Bertholdt would yank something and she’d let out an annoyed growl, but she let him continue. She knew he was very particular about being punctual to any and all events, and this one was no different. As he finished placing the last bobby pin into the girl’s scalp, she got up and shooed him off so she could get dressed. It was fairly quick, considering she was only wearing a plain blue dress and fancy dress shoes. She and Bertholdt rushed to get out the door; well, mostly Bert, put Annie had been the one to remember the present on the kitchen counter and grab the car keys.

Bertholdt knew Krista better than Annie did, so he had been the one to buy the present. It was a pair of golden colored earrings to match her favorite white sweater with golden trim. It wasn’t real gold, of course, seeing as Bertholdt didn’t make all that much at his job at the Chinese restaurant about a block from where they lived.

They arrived at Krista’s mansion of a suburban home only half an hour after everyone else had gotten there, which was a personal best for Annie. The pair entered the house after being welcomed in by Krista’s mother and led to the parlor. Reiner and Ymir were chatting about some sports team in the corner of the room, while Krista helped her parents serve set out the refreshments. Mikasa and Armin were admiring the paintings in the hallway, and a little ways off Bert noticed Marco trying to calm Jean down and Eren laughing next to them, probably from something he did to annoy him. Connie and Sasha were at the food table assaulting the chocolate fountain with everything under the sun as well.

As Bertholdt looked around at his closest friends, this wonderful group of borderline insane weenies, Annie smiled to herself. Maybe, just maybe, somethings were worth being on time for.

**Author's Note:**

> and this concludes the bertannie week drabbles series uvu now to wait for springles week huehuehue


End file.
